Angels in the Endzone
Angels in the Endzone is a 1997 American film directed by Gary Nadeau and starring Christopher Lloyd. It is about a high school football team that lacks skill until the angels help them. Plot The Westfield Angels high school football team have not won a game in years. Jesse Harper (Matthew Lawrence) is their best player and is playing as tailback, shedding a new light for the team. After his father, Peter Harper (Jack Coleman), is killed in a terrible accident in a rainstorm, he feels lonely and quits the team. Peter was actually a football star in his high school days. On the night that Jesse quits, his younger brother, Kevin (David Gallagher), confronts him and tells him that football was a major part of his life. He tells him that he belongs in the team. He responds by saying that the only way he would get back into it is if it starts winning. Kevin prays to the angels to come and help the team to win some games, so that Jesse would start playing again. The next day, they come. They are headed by Al (Christopher Lloyd), the only returning character from Angels in the Outfield. Kevin is the only one who can see them, though. Game after game after game, Westfield keep winning with the angels' help. Kevin becomes a "lucky charm" for his brother's football team, since he can tell Coach Buck (Paul Dooley) what the angels need. At the same time somewhere else, Jesse begins to associate with some really bad people. At one point in the film, he distracts a window washer at the gas station as his "shady" friends rob the cash registers. After Jesse pays him, he leaves his wallet behind. The station attendant picks it up and has the police visit the Harpers' home. The championship game is the following day, and Coach Buck asks Jesse if he could possibly come back to the team and play. He accepts, since now he has confidence that they can win. The climax of this film comes on the day of the championship game, coincidentally between the Westfield Angels and the Screaming Demons. However, Kevin is facing a slight predicament, because there is a sort of "heavenly law" that angels can't help in championship games. In the end, he motivates the team by spontaneously flapping his arms like an angel. Soon, the entire football field is filled with people doing the same thing. The film ends when Westfield wins the game and the spirit of Peter appears to Jesse after he wins. Cast * Paul Dooley as Coach Buck * Matthew Lawrence as Jesse Harper * David Gallagher as Kevin Harper * Jack Coleman as Peter Harper * Lynda Boyd as Grace Harper * Allan Zinyk as Artie * Christopher Lloyd as Al * Ken Kirzinger as Angel #1 * Ron Robinson as Angel #2 * David Paul Grove as Angel #3 * James Hibbardas Angel #4 * Kate Twaas Angel #5 * Curtis Bechdholt as Shotgun * Jason Emanuel as Kerner * Trevor Roberts as Hogg Gallery 1997-ailes-2.jpg 1997-ailes-3.jpg 1997-ailes-1.jpg See also * Angels in the Outfield * Angels in the Infield External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0118618/ Angels in the Endzone] at the Internet Movie Database * [http://www.allrovi.com/movies/movie/v162789 Angels in the Endzone] at AllRovi Category:1997 films Category:Disney films Category:Live-action films Category:Films featuring Sports Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:Angels in the Outfield Category:Sequel films